zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Cassandra Summers
=Cassandra= Stats *EXP: 392/400 *Lvl: 2 *HP: 55/55 *MP: 60/60 *Strength: 100 *Magic: 150 *Skill: 10 *Speed: 10 Abilities *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Firearms *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Pistols *Master Weapon Proficiency: CERBERUS Frame *Basic Magic: Energy *Improved Magic: Energy *Computer Expert *Computer Programming Skills Perception Lv: 1 Bonus: SK+(MA/10) = +25 *Driving: +30 **EXP: 0/25 **Level: 5 **Bonus: +25 Athletic Lv: 0 Bonus: SP+(ST/10) = +15 Art Lv: 0 Bonus: SK+SP = +15 Music Lv: 0 Bonus: SK+(MA/10) = +25 Computer Technology Lv: 8 Bonus: SK+SK = +20 *Computer Building: +35 **EXP: 0/35 **Level: 15 **Bonus: +20 *Programming: +30 **EXP: 6/30 **Level: 10 **Bonus: +20 *Hacking: +25 **EXP: 0/25 **Level: 5 **Bonus: +20 *Research(Digital): +30 **EXP: 0/30 **Level: 10 **Bonus: +20 Science Lv: 0 Bonus: SK+(MA/10) = +25 Mechanical Lv: 1 Bonus: SK+(MA/10) = +25 *Electronics: +34 **EXP: 0/29 **Level: 9 **Bonus: +25 Smithing Lv: 0 Bonus: SK+(ST/10) = +20 Knowledge Lv: 2 Bonus: MA/5 = +30 *Research(Book): +40 **EXP: 0/30 **Level: 10 **Bonus: +30 *Writing: +33 **EXP: 0/23 **Level: 3 **Bonus: +30 Domestic Lv: 0 Bonus: (MA/10)-SP = +10 Charisma Lv: 3 Bonus: SK+(MA/10) = +25 *Persuasion: +30 **EXP: 0/25 **Level: 5 **Bonus: +25 *Gather Information: +35 **EXP: 0/30 **Level: 10 **Bonus: +25 Equipment Weapons *Primary Weapon: CERBERUS Frame **A shapeshifting gun which operates off of the body's own electrical resonance. Can provide a wide variety of effects. **HP: 30/30 **Firing Rate: 3 **Ammo Type: Energy ***Damage: 3d8+5 **Charge: 10/10 **Special: Consumes MP to recharge. 1MP per point of ammunition. **Special: Can amplify blast, 2MP for 50% damage increase. **Special: Any "Energy" element spell Cassandra casts can instead consume energy charges in the Frame. *Secondary Weapon: Colt M1911A1 .45 **A backup Colt she carries, in case she runs out of power with which to use her signature weapon. **HP: 20/20 **Firing Rate: 3 **Ammo Type: .45ACP ***Damage: 3d6+3 **Magazine: 8rd, x2 Armor *Reinforced Lab Coat **A lab coat lined with kevlar which provides minor protection. **AR: 2/2 **+Resist: Chemicals Items *Power Cell **A small power cell which powers the CERBERUS Frame without using Cassandra's own reserves. **Charge: 100/100 **Can be hooked up to the Cerberus Frame, if so, reloading the Cerberus Frame runs off of the power cell, on a 1-1 charge ratio. *Computer Toolkit: A toolkit used for assembly, disassembly, and repair of computer hardware. Comes on a convenient toolbelt. Also contains a PDA pouch, and a cell phone pouch. Also, enough space for a hip-mounted satchel. *PDA: An all-purpose PDA often used to gather data. Comes with an interface for most modern computers. Magic Energy Basic NOTE: Cassandra's Energy spells can be cast using MP stored in the Cerberus Frame or power cell *Energy Charge **The CERBERUS Frame morphs a pair of brass knuckles, which generates an energy field over her hand, causing additional energy damage. **Cost: 3MP, 2MP each additional attack **Damage: 1d10+5*MA% *Energy Shot **The CERBERUS Frame morphs a long gun barrel, which amplifies the energy fired by the device into a more powerful blast. **Cost: 5MP **Damage: 1d10+5*MA% *Energy Shield **The CERBERUS Frame generates a passive barrier of force around Cassandra, stopping incoming attacks. **Cost: 1 MP per damage **Effect: Make a Magic Attack roll versus an incoming attack as a dodge roll. If the attack is "dodged", it's absorbed by the shield, damaging Cassandra's MP instead. If the dodge roll exceeds by 50 or more, the damage is halved and then applied to her MP. Improved *Photon Grenade **Creates a small sphere of energy that follows a parabolic arc, exploding after a few seconds. **Cost: **Damage: *Offensive Energy Shield **Modifies the Energy Shield function to push away objects within arm's reach of Cassandra instead of protect against damage. **Cost: **Effect: